


Whumptober 18

by Waywocket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of mentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: A boat shows up at Kingspool docks that collects invalids to 'help' them. Tiffany knows what she is, but surely the village needs her more than they hate her, right?
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 18

**Author's Note:**

> Just to help clarify! This takes place a few months after my Whumptober 10 story. And if anything doesn't make sense please tell me! With everything I know I always worry I'm not always clear!

It had been a rough few days at the docks. A ‘Home’ boat had arrived for repairs. Sometimes they could hear the screaming from the invalids on board. It was enough to make her shiver. She wanted to help them, but they would just be locked up again somewhere else, if not worse when the people of the village got them. That she understood. It was enough to make her scars itch.

Some of the men had joked, telling her that the boat was there to pick her up. She belonged there after all. She swung tools at their heads and cursed them. Even if there would be no one left to look after the village, she knew they’d rather her be on that cursed boat. They wanted her only when it was a benefit. Otherwise, it was a blessing when they ignored her.

The last few months had been the hardest. She’d been hiding more than she’d been home. And acting out more for it. With her mother nearly due, gloating and bragging about it, it left Tiffany feeling worse than ever. 

She had tried to behave, tried not to think about it, but it always came back.

And while she was trying not to think about it, two bulky men grabbed her at each arm. They knocked her off her feet and dragged her off the docks and to the boat.

"What are you bastards doing?" She yelled. Tiffany thrashed in their arms, trying to get away. 

Every time she had nearly gotten her footing, they tripped her up again. One knocked her against the winch to make her dizzy. 

It didn't stop her completely, but she struggled all the more for it. She didn't want to be on that boat. She'd heard what happened, heard the screaming. She didn't need their brand of 'help'.

No one did more than watch as she was dragged on deck. Those close enough, she swore she saw them smirking. Those bastards had done this! Took their chance to get rid of her. Even if it cut off the Landeroot line.

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Instead, she swung her leg out, trying to kick one of the men. It was enough to make him let go.

Taking advantage of being free on one side, she shouldered the other. Tiffany stumbled back as she tried to turn, tried to get away.

She had hardly made it a few steps before one of them tightly grabbed a fistful of dirty blonde hair and threw her back on the deck.

Still thrashing, they dragged her below deck. The longer they went, the more desperate she became to get away. But it was never enough.

Their nails dug into her skin, and they gripped her too tightly. Into a small room, they dragged her. A small man sat behind an equally small desk. He smiled kind enough, but Tiffany could see through it. Knew he wasn’t a kind man, not if this was how he treated those he wanted to ‘help’.

He walked around the desk and snapped his fingers. One grabbed her hair again to hold Tiffany's head up straight while the doctor looked her over. 

“I’ve been told you’ve been having violent outbursts. Well, more violent than normal. Very concerning.” His voice was cold as he spoke, vastly different than that false smile he had given Tiffany just a moment ago. “We’ll have to do something about that.”

She spit at him and tried to get away again. With their grip, she could hardly move an inch, but she thrashed as much as she could. Just a little leeway was all she needed. Just enough to run.

“I’m fine!” She yelled, trying to knock one of the men over. “I don’t need help from the likes of you. Locking me away and torturing me won’t save me, you sick bastard. We’re not some toys for your perverted games.”

The doctor let her thrash about. Pulling out a handkerchief, he carefully wiped the spit off his face. He did, however, step back when she got loose enough to lunge at him, teeth bared. He looked genuinely afraid, just for a second. Something Tiffany was proud of.

“Oh, dear. She’s a tough one, isn’t she?” He asked, somehow sounding bored. But he smirked when a heavy hand came across her face, not once but twice. “She needs time to relax, I think. She may come around after a while.”

“I don’t think we can keep her with the others, sir. She's too wild.” 

They said more, but it was all Tiffany could do to focus on that much. Her head was spinning, and the world seemed to blur around her. Squinting, she watched the doctor, trying to figure out what was going on.

“True. Best find you a nice single room with a lock, dear. Or something to block the door with.”

She heard the words, but they meant nothing to her right then. They lift her again, but she hardly seems to notice as they walk out of the office.

As she came back herself again, she saw the men were dumping things out of a tiny broom closet. She was taller than the door. Panic built up in her chest, and she tried to fight back. 

Once they noticed she was becoming lucid, one picked her up and threw her into the closet. The other shoved her back when she tried to get out. They slam the door closed on her face, leaving her in darkness. Not a shred of light made it into her cage.

Struggling, she tries to move around. The room was hardly taller than the door. She had to bend to fit. Her arms could barely move more than an inch or two away from her body. Already, it felt like she couldn’t breathe.

It took some painful wiggling, but she had managed to grab the handle. It wouldn’t budge. Leaning back the small fraction she could, she tried to use her weight to force open the door. It still won’t move!

Panicking, she started to hyperventilate and struggled with the door. No, no, no. Slamming her hands against the door, she screamed for them to let her out. They couldn’t do this! As much as she could, she kicked and thrashed at the door, trying to get it to open. She kept pounding on the door until it felt like all the air had been pulled from the room, and she was gasping for air.

“I can’t breath!” She cried, begging someone, anyone, to open the door. Tiffany could hear her heart pounding wildly in her ears, drowning out any sounds that may have been on the other side of the door.

She was going to suffocate in a closet! They left her there to die!

Only, she didn’t. She continued to hyperventilate, gasping, and crying until it was too much. Suddenly, she went quiet and slumped against the door.

They left her there. In the darkness where she could hear her own blood rushing through her veins. Where there wasn’t a shred of light or warmth.

Sometime later, she woke up, wishing it had been a nightmare. But she was still trapped in that closet where they had left her. The people she was born to protect had thrown her away. Taken their chance to be rid of her, despite working herself to the bone for them. Despite protecting them, shielding them from what lurked in the forest. They’d much rather be rid of her.

Tiffany curled in on herself as much as the meager space would allow. Arms wrapped tightly around herself, Tiffany trembled with fear as the room got worse.

The nothingness of the room surrounded her, felt like it was eating her whole. Staying here would surely be the end of her. The room felt impossibly smaller as if it would crush her at any moment.

Forehead pressed against the doorframe, she screamed for help. For anyone to save her from being crushed to death. She promised to behave. She promised to be good. Just Powers please, someone open the door. 

But no one came.


End file.
